tiempos desesperados
by observador Daam
Summary: ¿Que sucede cuando tu único propósito en la vida es una completa mentira?¿Lo aceptas?¿lo ignoras?¿O lo combates?El Imperio Irken ya no existe, su raza agoniza y el universo se sume en una guerra donde no hay aliados
1. Chapter 1 Atrapados

Bueno este es mi primer fanfic y agradezco de ante mano cualquier comentario, queja o sugerencia

Invasor Zim no me pertenese , es del gran Jhonen Vazques

+++Los sigientes sucesos fueron captados por la U.C.I Mimi+++

Atraves de una ventana Mimi dispara hacia una criatura que atravesaba la calle y la acribilla a tiros .un bramido de furia llama su atención y aparese Tak vestida con su armadura de combate y un cañon descomunal sobre su hombro.

Tak:¡Hijos de tuska!...¡MUERAN!

Tak dispara su arma y el fogonazo llena de humo y polvo la habitasion donde estaban , una fuerte explocion se escucha y por un instante el estallido ilumina el rostro de Tak que estaba hecha una furia , se deshace del arma grande y de su espalda surge un rifle de asalto V.B.F. G.100 que son los que usan los cuerpos de elite.

Tak:¡Vengan por mi , VILES ESCORIAS! - grito mientras descargaba ráfagas certeras de odio y muerte contra su atacantes

Tak activa un dispositivo dabajo de su rifle de asalto y un proyectil incandescente sale disparado , una tremenda explosión se escucha y varios gritos de agonía le siguen como si tratase de un coro de puro dolor crudo .Tak estalla en carcajadas cual enferma mental mientras continua disparando sin dar tregua alguna.

¡GRANADA!Grita la Irken mientras toma cobertura detrás de una mesa , una explocion sorda se escucha mientras la habitación se llena de humo y rocas aun en llamas .Mimi voltea a ver en donde antes había una puerta bloqueada con varios muebles ahora había un gran agujero en llamas

Una atronadora voz se deja oír mientras da la orden de tomar por asalto el edificio

Tak se levanta y activa otro dispositivo en su rifle de asalto , para luego descargar un muro de llamas de color azul en contra de sus agresores , los chorros de la sustancia súper inflamable de su lanzallamas envuelven a varios atacantes que comienzan a "bailar" y a revolcarse en el suelo emitiendo horrorosos alaridos mientras son consumidos por las llamas.

Tak comienza a reir de forma descontrolada como si se tratase de una pirómana desbocada mientras seguía "rostisando" a sus enemigos

Una nueva ráfaga de disparos se escucho seguidos de una explocion que hace chocar a Mimi contra el suelo , voltea yTak esta aturdida e indefensa en el piso , Mimi toma el rifle de asalto y continua la defensa dispuesta a vender cara su existencia en defensa de su señora .Mimi parese ser golpeada por algo y una repentina luz cegadora la tira al piso y queda enfocando a una Tak que esbosa un cara de horror

Tak:!No..MIMI!...¡no , no , NO , NO!...¿Que te han hecho dulzura?- dice con voz quebrada al tiempo que se arrastra hacia ella con los ojos empapados en lágrimas

Nuevos disparos se escuchan y esta ves tras cerrar fuertemente los ojos el rostro de la Irken se transforma en una expresión de rabia y cólera imperesedera

¡PAGARAN POR ESTO!...¡LO PAGARAN MUY CARO!-rugió desafiante al tiempo que desenfundaba su pistola y descargaba todo su enojo

+++ Lo siguiente se registra entre estática e imágenes borrosas +++

(Imagen borrosa)Armada con pistola y cuchillo en mano , Tak husa a un enemigo como escudo al tiempo que le vuela la tapa de los sesos a otros dos

(Imagen borrosa)Un monstruo varias mas grande que Tak la sujeta en el aire y la estrella contra el suelo , cuando levanta sus puños para aplastarla ella rueda entre sus piernas y trepa por su espalda para clavar su cuchillo largo atraves de la nuca del monstruo hasta que sale por su garganta.

(Imagen borrosa)Se oyen mas explociones y disparos y Tak cae frente a Mimi visualmente herida y golpeada pero no vencida.

Tak: Esto no marcha como yo esperaba - dise mientras escupe sangre de su boca - ...Tenemos que sacarte de aquí Mimi - Mientras la toma de su único braso y comienza a arrastrarla

(Imagen borrosa)Tak sujetando la garra de Mimi y la arrastra por un pasillo mientras sigue disparando su pistola, un rafaga de laser impacta la armadura destrosada de la Irken y esta hace un gesto de dolor pero no cede y sigue disparando

(Imagen borrosa)la imagen se agita violentamente de un lado a otro , al pareser la Irken sube a toda prisa por unas escaleras mientras Mimi rebota en los escalones

(Imagen borrosa)Tak activa un par de esferas que comienzan a levitar y se introducen flotando por la puerta de las escaleras , la Irken cierra de un portazo el acceso a la azotea en donde se encontraban

Tak: los autómatas nos darán algo de tiempo - dijo mientras de su cinturón sacaba un cilindro rojo y parece clavárselo en el pecho a Mimi

Tak: Las nanomaquinas te mantendran en funciones óptimas pero no duraran por siempre así que tienes que moverte rápido - le dijo a Mimi mientras esta se ponía en pie

Tak:Regresa al voot y llevale a nuestro amigo esto - Tak le entrega a Mimi un pequeño estuche en color blanco - esto lo es todo , si cae en manos enemigas nuestra especie estará condenada - nuevos disparos se escucharon desde las escaleras , no tenían mucho tiempo

La Irken levanta a Mimi y la abrasa para luego mirarla de frente con un rostro sonriente y lleno de paz - tranquila no me mataran , soy muy importante para ellos...ahora vete...busca ayuda ...¡busca a Zim! - al terminar de desir esto Tak toma Mimi por el torso y la lanza con todas sus fuerzas hacia otro grupo de edificios , al caer Mimi se levanta y mira hacia donde estaba su señora acercando su vista lo mas que pude hacia su rostro , ella aun estava sonriendo como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que Mimi aun la observaba , Tak movió sus labios al decir algo que el robot no pudo entender , le guiño el ojo sobre su caracteristico lunar y le da la espalda para enfrentar a sus enemigos que ya la rodeaban , detras de su cintura desenfundo dos cuchillos de comdate de forma desafiante y desapareció entre el mar de sangre , entrañas y miembros amputados de sus enemigos.

Mimi no podía hacer nada para ayudar a su señora mas que cumplir su ultima orden , debía volver a la Tierra y encontrar a Zim


	2. Capítulo 2,Un buen dia

Saludos amables lectores espero les haya gustado la publicación anterior y como siempre se agradece de antemano cualquier comentario , queja , o sugerencia ya que soy nuevo en esto de los fanfic

Invasor Zim no me pertenece , es del gran Jhonen Vazques y esto es un humilde intento de fanfic sin ninguna esperanza de lucro espero lo disfruten.

Un nuevo día

La rampa posterior se habre y un equipo de soldados de elite se despliegan en formación de abanico con sus rifles de asalto en alto cubriendo todos sus flancos - entramos tomamos el paquete y nos retiramos de inmediato - ¿enterados? - ¡ENTERADOS SEÑOR! - la respuesta de los soldados hacia su lider fue inmediata al tiempo que la cañonera de asalto se alejaba del lugar del desenbarco mientras la frenética batalla rugía en los alrededores.

Ferrom: Aquí Lider Negro a "Opresor" , desembarco exitoso proceguimos con la misión

Destructor estelar "El Opresor":Enterado Lider Negro avancen a discreción.

No habian avanzando siquiera seis metros cuando las puertas de ascenso al espaciopuerto se habren y tropas Vort salen disparando con la intencion de rechazar el asalto de los Irkens que havansaban - ¡GLORIA IRK! - con ese grito de batalla los Irkens habrieron fuego al unisono reduciendo drásticamente a los defensores , los supervivientes al primer ataque no opucieron gran resistencia .

Ferrom:Ronen , Tanny , Eros aseguren la entrada y cubran la retaguardia , Vran , Lenn por la derecha , Guul , Zim conmiguo

El equipo se despliega al escuchar las ordenes de Ferrom mientras este se adentra en las instalaciones seguido por sus hombres

Guul:¡CONTACTO! - grita el soldado al tiempo que se desata un feros tiroteo etre esos pasillos

Zim:¡DESPEJANDO! - Bramo el pequeño al lanzar una granada de plasma hacia los Vort sin dar tiempo de cubrirse a sus compañeros

De entre los escombros surgen Ferrom y Guul cubiertos de hollín y entrañas de Vorts.

Ferrom: ¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!..¡¿QUIERES BOLAR EL BLOQUE ENTERO JUNTO CON NOSOTROS!?

ZIM:SEÑOR el objetivo es tomar el paquete y salir cuanto antes , no tenemos tiempo para distracciones SEÑOR

Por mucho que deseara ejecutar al enano , Ferrom sabia que estaba en lo cierto - Prosigamos - gruño el lider y tras unos minutos ya estaban en su destino , lo que paresia ser unas instalaciones de investigación con grandes contenedores transparentes colgando del techo.

Guul:¿ Que es lo que contienen?

Ferrom:Paresen ...¿cuerpos?

Las entrañas de los soldados se revolvieron de odio e indignacion al darse cuenta de que eran cadáveres Irkens , paresiera que estuvieran experimentando con ellos

Ferrom:malditos dejenerados...Guul , alas consolas y descarga todo sin excepciónes , Zim cubre la entrada ...los altos se pondrán furiosos cuando se enteren de esto .

Guul:paquete descargado señor - dijo al tiempo que el brazo robotico de su Pak guardaba un tarjeta de datos en su interior

Ferro:Excelente , Lider Negro a Opresor tenemos el paquete y algo mas , solicito extracción inmediata

"El Opresor":Recibido Líder Negro cañonera de asalto en camino

Ferrom:Eso es todo soldados nos bamos

Apenas dijo esto un desgarrador grito les helo la sangre , era Guul siendo desmembrado por varios tentáculos de lo que paresian ser alguna especie de androides que habían bajado de los contenedores

Zim:¡ENEMIGOS! - Rugió mientras disparaba su rifle de asalto en un vano intento de recuperar con vida a su compañero

Ferrom:¡EL PAK... RECUPERA EL PAK! - Bramo mientras disparaba al tentáculo que sostenía el torso sin vida de Guul.

En cuanto este cayó al suelo Zim se acerco para sacar del Pak la tarjeta de datos con la preciada información.

¡LA TENGO SALGAMOS DE AQUI! - su pequeña victoria se convirtió en horror al ver como su líder era levantado por los tentáculos de otro androide y escuchar sus huesos crujir bajo su armadura

Ferrom:¡LARGATE..SSACA EL PAQUETE ES UNA ORDRGHH..- No pudo completar su ultima orden pues el androide le había arrancado la cabeza

No podía hacer nada , Zim sale corriendo hacia el punto de extracción , en su auricular podía escuchar como su equipo era atacado..los gritos de dolor...sus disparos al defenderse y la voz de Vran ordenando la retirada

Al salir del edificio solo puede ver a una ensangrentada Tanny que sostiene a un mal herido Eros abordo de la cañonera.

Tanny: ¡MUEVETE ZIM ESTA DETRAS DE TI ...CORRE ZIM!...¡CORREEE!.

-BIIIIP , BIIIIP , BIIIIP -

Una molesta alarma lo trae de vuelta al presente , su respiración es agitada , sus manos tiemblan y siente como si sele fuera a salir el corazón del pecho , voltea hacia todas partes y no tarda mucho en reconocer su habitación - solo fue un sueño...eso...solo un sueño - se dice en un intento de tranquilizarse , observa el despertador y apaga la alarma - ya es hora - somnoliento se dirige hacia el baño , se limpia la cara y toma un breve baño de gel higiénico , habia crecido en los ultimos años unos veinte centímetros , en otra época esto se traduciría en poder y estatus pero a estas alturas era algo que ya no importaba , al terminar como todas las mañanas comienza con su ritual , zapatos negros bien encerados , pantalón de vestir impecable de color crema , camisa de manga larga en color blanco con todos sus botones abotonados , guante negros bien ajustados , peluca bien peinada y sus característicos ojos falsos antes de salir de la abitacion recoje una pequeña mochila deportiva que había preparado con algunas cosas desde la noche anterior , al subir a la cocina Gir ya tiene una torre de waffles y una tasa de chocolate servidos en la mesa desayuna con premura pues detesta la impuntualidad , al habrir la puerta puede ver como se asoma la estrella que ilumina el planeta al que desde hace seis años llama hogar.

Si...hoy sera un buen día -al caminar por la acera observa como los humanos comienzan su día ajenos a una verdad que no son capases de ver aunque los insulte y camine a diario frente a ellos , si bien su desprecio por los micos humanos no había desaparesido había aprendido a manipularlos para su propio beneficio y de sierta forma era algo que le divertía .Desde que los mas altos le rebelaran y le dejaran bien en claro que su supuesta mision era en realidad un exilio , Zim había renegado del imperio y ahora se autoproclamaba como único dueño del planeta , aunque ya no intentaba conquistarlo por la fuerza sabia bien que no tenia a donde mas ir ya que los mas altos le advirtieron que si era visto en territorio Irken seria destruido , desde entonses ese era SU PLANETA , SU MUNDO y de nadie mas .

Despues de un tiempo el ahora exinvasor arriba a su nuevo "pasatiempo" el restaurante de comida rapida Mcburgesas .Había conseguido empleo como ayudante de cocina pero después de "algo de trabajo duro" , algunas"misteriosas" desapariciones y alguno que otro lavado de cerebro Zim había alcansado el puesto de gerente y gobernaba con puño de hierro aquel establecimiento su palabra era la ley y su poder era casi divino en su pequeño reyno (claro de 8:00am a 5:00pm de lunes a viernes y días feriados) despues de todo su estancia en Comidortia lo había preparado y bajo la severa mirada del Amo Freidor Sizz Lorr , Zim habia aprendido como dirigir un restaurante de comida rápida de forma eficiente como si se tratase de una unidad militar , claro desde la perpectava Irken

Keef:Buenos días gerente Zim

Zim:buenos días Keef ...reporte

Keef:pisos encerados y mesas limpias , cocina trabajando y baños aseados , cero retardos y cero faltas personal completo , instalaciones al 100% y en estado aseptable , listos para abrir gerente Zim.

Desde que fue contratado , keef se había combertido en el mano derecha de Zim . cobrava un salario minimo pero el humano era servicial y leal con su amigo de la infancia anteponiendo una amistad que solo existía en la mente del chico de ojos rojos.

Zim:Bien hecho Keef toma una galleta - lanzándosela para que la atrapará en el aire como si se tratase de una mascota.

Sin mediar mas palabras con su subordinado o hacer contacto visual siquiera , Zim se dirije a su oficina para tomar su puesto de mando , desde aqui podia controlar todo , escucharlo todo y observar todo sin la nececidad de tener contacto directo con mas humanos de lo necesario - ya es hora - pensó en voz alta para luego húsar el altavoz del establecimiento.

A TODO EL SUCIO PERSONAL HUMANO CON OLOR A CERDO REPORTENSE DE INMEDITO A SUS DEPRIMENTES PUESTOS DE TRABAJO , CONECTEN EL REACTOR , ACTIBEN LA CAJA REJISTRADORA ,ENCIENDAN LAS MAQUINAS DE SODAS Y PREPARENSE PARA ABRIR LAS PUERTAS A MI ORDEN , ¡NO TEMAN AL BUYISIO !, ¡NO TEMAN ALA DEMENSIA! ¡SOLO TEMAN A MI IRA! ¡PORQUE YO...SOOY...ZIIIM!

Keef:¡Este día sera grandioso!

Espero les haya gustado y como siempre cualquier comentario , queja o sugerencia sera bien recibida grasias


	3. Chapter 3 Visitas del pasado

Hola es un placer estar de vuelta pero entre el trabajo y la escuela no me queda mucho tiempo , espero el capitulo anterior aya sido de su agrado y como siempre cualquier duda , queja o comentario sera bien recibida y de antemano gracias por su tiempo.

Invasor Zim no me pertenese , es del Sr. Jhonen Vázquez y esto es en humilde fanfic sin esperansas de lucro.

Capitulo Tres :Visitas del pasado

Despues de pasar otro día mas de abusos y control absoluto en contra de los humanos a su cargo , el todo poderoso Gerente Zim , amo y señor del restaurante McBurgesas #851. Se dispone a retirarse pero no sin antes girar sus ultimas ordenes del dia y dejar todo listo para el día siguiente .

Zim:¡Keef!

Keef: ¿Si gerente Zim?

Zim:¿Todo listo para cerrar?

Keef:Si gerente Zim , solo falta que termine de lustrar los piso amigo.

Solo existían dos humanos a los que Zim les permitía llamarlo hasi sin provocar su ira . Uno era su subordinado de ojos rojos y el otro estaba en el manicomio.

Zim:Bien hecho Keef , cierra las puertas cuando termines

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Keef le extiende el brazo para darle un amistoso apretón de manos

Zim:Eemm..si ..gracias lo estaba olvidando...te veo mañana.

Keef: Asta mañana Zim.

Si bien la mayoría del tiempo Zim consideraba una mera herramienta a keef, de ves en cuando le seguía el juego, después de todo había sido un leal y eficas lacayo y eso era alguno que de sierta forma el valoraba.

Al caminar hacia los suburbios Zim no puede evitar levantar la vista hacia el cielo estrallado, muy lejos en algun lugar estaban los que el ahora conciderava sus amigos, los unicos que siempre le hablaron con la verdad aunque el no quisiera escucharla grandes guerreros, autenticos conquistadores y almas valientes. Nuevamente mira hacia las estrellas y ruega con todo su ser por algo que no se atreve a decir en vos alta.

Sus pasos provocan un eco fantasmal en medio de la noche al caminar por la calle desierta. Pronto ya esta frente a su casa y como un condenado al paredón atraviesa el campo de nomos , cuando una voz femenina lo llama.

¿?:Zim...¿Eres.. tu?

La imagen es confusa , la luna detrás de la chica delinea una silueta conocida , una hermosa joven de cabello corto y obscuro con vestido a rallas y botas altas con broches de acero

Por un momento la mente de Zim se nubla - ¿De verdad? ¿estas aquí?... - no articula mas palabras y corre hacia la joven - ¡Volviste , estas aquí volviste! - es real, esta aquí, la puede sentir con sus manos, con un abrazo la levanta y gira con ella lleno de hemocion.

¿?:Woou tranquilo Negro ocho ¿Que crees que haces?

Algo no esta bien , esa voz aunque familiar no es la de ella .Zim suelta a la joven y con la luz de la luna en su rostro se da cuenta de su error - pero que...¡Quien eres tu y porque te ases pasar por ella! - una clara expresión de rabia se dibuja en el rostro de Zim , alguien esta usando el disfraz holográfico de Tak y eso no le causa ninguna gracia -¡Habla ahora falsa Tak o sufrirás la ira de Zim! - al desplegar sus extremidades biónicas y cargar los láser de estas, Zim dejo bien en claro que hablaba en serio. U obtiene respuestas de la impostora y rapido o la vuela en pedasos

¿?:Tranquilo Zim , solo baja tus armas ok - La extraña lleva lentamente su mano derecha hacia su muñeca izquierda para desactivar el holograma - ya me reconoses soy Negro seis ¿Recuerdas?

Zim:...¿Tanny? - con una exprecion de incredulidad revisa de antenas a pies a la Irken frente a el . Botas de campaña , un pantalón de comando y una blusa de tirantes en color negro, cubrían el delgado y atlético cuerpo de la soldado , las agrabables facciones de su rostro no asían mas que resaltar su picara sonrisa , sus antenas risadas y sus grandes ojos de color azul cielo , en efecto se trataba de su antigua compañera de equipo y de armas - t..tu que ases aquí ¿Que es todo esto? - aunque le alegrara ver a otro Irken su precencia le tenia confundido.

Tanny: Zim ¿podemos hablar adentro?Aquí afuera estamos expuestos.

Ese comentario lo hiso reaccionar. Al entrar a su base se desase de su disfras y Gir no esta en la sala por lo que pudo hablar con Tanny de forma mas tranquila.

Zim:Bien Tanny ¿Que susede?¿Porque estas aquí?

De un bolso que Zim ni siquiera había notado, Tanny saca una U.C.I. que paresia haber sido desecha a tiros , su ojo derecho fue destruido por un disparo, tenia varios inpactos de láser en el pecho y le faltaba su brazo izquierdo .Solo la reconoció por la gran garra que tenia por braso derecho, se trataba de Mimi - esto es muy importante, nesesito que la repares .

Zim solo acienta con la cabaza , esta perplejo por el estado del pequeño robot, mientras se dirijen al asensor que los transporta al laboratorio mas preguntas le vienen ala mente , si esto le hicieron a Mimi ¿Que le había pasado a Tak?¿Porque tanny la tenia con ella?¿Como paso esto?

Zim : Computadora diagnostico de daños.

Computadora:Daños en el 75% del cuerpo ...tiempo estimado de reparación dos horas con veinte minutos.

Zim:Inicia proceso -después de colocar a Mimi en la estacion de reparaciones automatisada se vuelve para mirar de forma severa a Tanny - Tu y yo tenemos que hablar¿Que esta pasando?

Esta ves es Tanny quien toma la iniciativa - ¿En serio no sabes ?Lo que pasa es que estamos jodidos Zim, mientras tu te escondes en este sucio planeta el imperio se muere eso es lo que pasa

Zim:Yo no me escondo a mi me exiliaron , preguntale a tus estúpidos mas altos.

Tanny: Los mas altos están muertos , fallecieron cuando los Resistí destruyeron a "La Inmensa"¿En serio no sabes que hay una guerra haya afuera y que estamos perdiendo?

Las palabras de Tanny lo dejan mudo , esto solo puede ser otro mal sueño , siempre fantaseo con la venganza pero esto es realmente malo. Mientras su mundo se viene abajo , Tanny se da cuenta que Zim en verdad había permanesido ajeno a la tragedia del Imperio .

Tanny:Mira...aquí ya no tienes nada que hacer, recoje tus cosas y ven conmigo nesecitamos de toda la ayuda posible , además sigues siendo un soldado de elite tu lugar esta con nosotros.

Zim:Pero los mas altos decretaron que si me acercaba a territorio Irken seria destruido.

Tanny: Muchas cosas han cambiado Zim , lo que hayan dicho lo altos hoy ya no importa.

Ella tenia razón si los mas altos estaban muertos y el imperio estaba en problemas el devia volver

Zim:De acuerdo pero antes tengo que preparar algunas cosas..¡Gir!

Del techo aparese un tubo que expulsa al pequeño robot.

Gir:¡Si Señor!(con ojos rojos)

Zim:Empaca muestras cosas esta noche abandonamos este planeta.

Gir: (con ojos verdes) Uuuuhhh¿Quien es ella?¿Porque tiene dos antenas?¿Te gustan los waffles?¿Por que es tan bonita?

Zim:¡Callate! Y ponte a trabajar.

Gir: (con ojos rojos)Si señor obedesco.

Tanny se queda perpleja y ruborizada por el comportamiento y el comentario del robot.

Zim:Si el...el es ..."especial"

Computadora:Amo la reparacion de la U.C.I esta próxima a concluir.

Zim y Tanny observan como un par de electrodos se acercan ala cabeza de Mimi para luego darle una descarga y traerla de nuevo a la vida . Su ojo había sido reparado y ya tenia un nuevo brazo izquierdo , de un salto se coloca frente Zim y después de un saludo militar le entrega un pequeño estuche blanco que saco de su cabeza.

Zim observa el objeto , al abrir el estuche este contiene una tarjeta de datos Vort.

Tanny:No es posible lo consigieron - sus antenas vibran de alegría mientras ve el dispocitivo - Esto lo arregla todo, tenemos que llevar esto al"Opresor"

De pronto los ojos de la pequeña Mimi proyectan un holograma en el que se ve a una Tak arrodillada y con una exprecion de tristesa - Zim si estas viendo esto me alegro, eso quiere decir que el estuche esta a salvo , debes entregarlo al imperio lo antes posible es muy importante ...Mimi estará a tu dispocicion de aquí en adelante ...espero volver a - la transición se corta de golpe y aparece otro holograma en el que se ve a Tak combatiendo contra diversos alienígenas principalmente Vorts , hasta que es acorralada en una azotea - tranquila no me mataran soy muy importante para ellos...ahora vete...busca ayuda...¡busca a Zim! - Despues de ser lanzada, Mimi hace una última toma de su señora que parece decir algo y luego es rodeada por varios monstruos , la toma pasa a un callejón y después a campo abierto hasta llegar a un voot en malas condiciones , cuando enciende la nave se oye un grito de auxilio al frente - ¡ESPERA !...¡ESPERAA! - es Tanny con ojos desorbitados que corre por su vida con una horda de monstruos deformes detras de ella , de un salto entra a la cabina mientras le grita a Mimi que despegue .

En la mente de Zim todo comienza a tomar forma, el imperio a caído, el universo se rebelo contra ellos y alguien muy estimado nesecita ayuda. No necesita saber más, la ultima hora se va en preparativos y descarga de toda la información de la Tierra que acomulo en todos estos años.

Computadora:Amo el voot esta listo y todas sus pertenencias fueron digitalizadas y almacenadas , en cuanto parta comensare la secuencia de auto destrucción.

Zim:Eso no sera nesesario, si algo sale mal necesitare de una base operaciones segura y además alguien cuidara la base en mi ausencia.

Computadora:¿Amo ?

Zim:Descuida ya todo esta arreglado.

En medio de la noche el techo de una extraña casa se abre y una nave alienígena se eleva hacia el cielo - Solo nesesito arreglar un asunto antes de irnos - el voot toma rumbo hacia el centro de la ciudad para luego detenerse sobre un sombrío edificio que ostenta un letrero que dice "Sanatorio Mental".

Esperen aquí no tardare mucho - Zim salta hacia la azotea y se introduce a los ductos de ventilacion, a los quince minutos vuelve a salir y retoma el mando de la nave.

Tanny:¿Que fue todo eso?

Zim no responde solo pilotea el voot, aun tiene muchas preguntas y aun mas dudas solo espera que su desicion aya sido la acertada, al salir de la atmósfera deja atrás el mundo que por mucho tiempo llamo hogar, no mira hacia atrás, en sus ojos solo se refleja la negrura del espacio.

Zim:¿Y hacia donde vamos?

Tanny: Iremos a Devastis haya esta la flota.

Zim se mantiene calmo pero dentro de su mente se prepara para su entrada a la guerra con un Gir hiperactivo, una Mimi perturbadora y una alegre Tanny . Solo espera poder encontrarla a ella a tiempo y que aun quede algo que de defender.

Bueno es es todo por hoy y una ves mas disculpen la tardansa

De antemano grasias y no olviden poner cualquier duda queja o comentario


	4. Capitulo cuatro: Ases en el exilio

Hey, aqui estamos de nuevo listos para seguir escriviendo un nuevo capitulo . Como ya se habran dado cuenta este no es un tipico fanfic, ya que queria darle una faseta distinta, y es por eso que la historia a partir de aqui se desarroya en el espacio y no en la tierra como es lo abitual, y como de costumbre cualquier queja, sugerencia, duda o comentario sera bien recibido.

Invasor Zim no me pertenece, es del Vasquez y esto es un humilde intento de fanfic sin esperanzas de lucro alguno.

**Capitulo cuatro: Ases en el exilio**

Ya habia ingresado las coordenadas en la computadora del voot y el salto en hiperespacio estaba listo, solo faltaba validar la trayectoria para asegurar una travesia segura - Bien esta listo, ponganse comodos tardaremos unas horas en arribar a la orbita de Devastis - a pesar de mostrarse relajado, su paranoia crecia a cada minuto, despues de asimilar su exilio, Zim desidio sacarle provecho viajado por todo el planeta aprendiendo de cada cultura que se topaba y una de las cosas que aprendio despues de reprogramar su Pak fue el huso de su sentido comun y este le decia que era una idiotes lo que estaba por hacer. Tal ves todo era una trampa de los mas altos para justificar su destruccion, o quisas Tanny planeaba cobrar alguna recompensa por su cabeza, a pesar de que se mostro conforme con la idea de destruir el voot en el que viajaron por el pesimo estado de este y explicar que el disfras olografico de Tak sencillamente lo encontro abordo y lo huso para asercarse a su base, el ahora era conciente que devido a los desastres que causo en el pasado ( apesar de lo gloriosos e imprecionantes que fueran) habia hecho muchos enemigos por todo el Imperio, y todos lo querian ver muerto, pero dentro de el sabia que en realidad solo buscaba un excusa para no creer que el imperio realmente hubiera caido. Cuando volteo a ver a Tanny lleno de sonpechas esta se encontraba admirando la tarjeta de datos que Mimi le habia entregado.

Zim:¿Y que es lo exactamente contiene eso ?

Tanny:Nuestro futuro Zim... nuestro futuro y el de toda la raza Irken.

Al darse cuenta de que Zim paresia estar confundido por su comentario, llena de tristesa decidio contarle sobre ''El Horrible Dia de la Caida'' que era como lo comensaron a llamar los supervivientes.

Veras Zim, desde hace un tiempo por alguna inexplicable razon, las politicas de conquista, exterminio y esclavitud por parte del imperio no eran muy populares entre los basallos de este . Los meecrobianos ya se habian pronunciado en contra nuestra y no tardaron en sublebarse otras razas, fue entonces que aparecieron los Resisti, en un principio no eran mas que un grupo de reboltosos, pero se hisieron mas fuertes y numerosos, los Vort los equiparon con armas y naves y por ultimo se les unieron los Blorch que querian venganza por la destruccion de su mundo. Las tres potencias formaron entonces "La Alianza" que tenia por objetivo nuestra destruccion y hasi se desato la guerra. Millones morian a diario en los campos de batalla, pues a pesar de nuestras fuerzas de combate superiores y nuestro talento natural para la guerra, estabamos peleando una guerra de desgaste muy costosa tanto para nosotros como para "La Alianza", fue entonces que de alguna manera intervinieron nuestras de comunicaciones y descargaron un viruz informatico que destruyo las redes tacticas y dejo fritos a todos los cerebros de control...Al no haber coordinacion alguna billones murieron en minutos, todos nuestros planetas sufrieron un ofenciva total, la armada perdio miles de naves y fue en es ataque que perdimos a "La Inmensa" junto con nuestros Altos ...el fin parecia estar cerca... pero de entre los escombros del Imperio es organisaron contra ataques con los soldados que quedabamos, si hibamos a morir y este era nuestro fin nos llevariamos al universo con nosotros y poco a poco hicimos retroceder a nuestros enemigos, y con los oficiales que quedaban reorganisamos a nuestras fuerzas. Oviamente "La Alianza" no contaba con esto y en sus luchas inestinas por el poder se desbandaron cesando todo intento de destruirnos y cada quien formo su propio Imperio.

Pero nuestra victoria fue amarga ...fue despues que nos enteramos de la magnitud de nuestros daños. No solo perdimos a millones de los nuestros, a la armada, a Los Altos, perdimos a Irk y con el a los smeets...ya no teniamos un futuro.

Los Blorch se apoderaron de Irk con la excusa de reponer su mundo que nosotros habiamos destruido.

Pero no todo estaba perdido, inteligencia informo que en el planeta Vort se encontraban los planos de constuccion para unas nuevas camaras de alumbramiento mejoradas que los mas Altos habian mandado contruir a unos cientificos Vort, poco antes de estallar la guerra.

Entonces se formo un equipo de voluntarios para una mision potencialmente suicida, ellos devian infiltrarse en territorio enemiguo y recuperar estos planos que de existir serian nuestra salvacion.

Zim: Y Tak estaba en este grupo.

De hecho ella fue la unica que escapo, su ultima transmicion fue que tenia el paquete y se dirigia a Devastis para su entrega, por alguna razon aterrizo cerca del Bloque Norte y perdimos contacto con ella. Mi equipo fue enviado a encontrarla pero los Vort y las Ratas ya estaban hay y fuimos arrasados en una enboscada, los montruos que viste que me persegian en la gravacion de la U.C.I. era soldados Blorch.

Zim estaba iracundo por el relato de Tanny, sencillamente no tena palabras para expresar su ira por lo sucedido a su querido planeta natal, pero al ver la tarjeta de datos sabia que no todo estaba perdido, tenian que encontrar a la flota y rapido. Solo un detaye lo desconcerto...¿Por que aterrizar en el bloque norte?

*******ALERTA DE PROXIMIDAD*******

*******PLANETA DAVASTIS*******

*******ACTIVIDAD NO IDENTIFCADA SOBRE SU ORBITA*******

Zim:¿Actividad no identificada?

Tanny:¡AAHHHHHH CUIDADO!

Al salir de hiperespacio la cavina del voot es golpeada por varios cuerpos que flotaban en el espacio y casi chocan con lo que parecian ser los restos de una nave Vortiana a la deriva.

Tanny: ¿Pero que rayos fue eso?-dijo al tiempo que Zim evadia havilmente los trosos de fuselaje que flotaban en todas direcciones.

Zim:¡Si tenias alguna duda de que la informacion en la tarjeta era veridica, ya puedes descartarla!

Ante ellos se desarrollaba una brutal vatalla naval entre naves Irken y Vort, los cazas y cañoneras Irkens se enfrascaban en combates desesperados contra sus contrapartes Vort que los superaban en numero, mientras las descomunales barcasas de batalla de ambos bandos se asestaban duros golpes con sus torpedos y cañones.

Zim:¡Parese que de verdad quieren esa tarjeta! ¡Tanny establese comunicacion con la nave capital!...¡GIR ALA TORRETA!

Gir:¡ALA ORDEN AMO! - inmeditamente del techo de la cavina desiende un asiento que eleva a Gir hasia la torreta del voot.

Tanny:¿Equipaste con una torreta a un voot?

Zim:Hehe, solo un pequena medificacion - de la parte superior del voot emerge un modesto cañon antiaereo mientras un Gir ancioso espera ordenes.

Zim:¡Tanny, comunicacion, AHORA!

Tanny:Lo tengo..super transporte "El Opresor" aqui crucero voot 2263 hacercandose por estribor en 202, ordenes para trabar contacto.

El Opresor:Crusero voot 2263 , identifiquese piloto.

Tanny:Soldado de Elite Tanny 2102860-E41 Equipo Negro y unica superviviente con carga valiosa abordo

El Opresor: enterado voot 2263, situacion hostil, mantengase a la periferia y no trabe contacto con el enemigo.

Zim:¿Que no trabe contacto?¿Elpoderoso ZIM?!¿Que idiota comanda esta flota?

Tanny:El Almirante Sklud, pero tinen razon no podemos arriesgar el paquete.

Zim no escucha mas y se lanza sobre el primer caza Vortiano que tiene en a la vista, las rafagas laser del voot destrosan uno de los propulsores del caza y este cae en espiral hacia el planeta incinerandose en la atmosfera - ¡PRUEBA LA IRA DE LA ELITE IRKEN!

Tanny:¡¿ESTAS LOCO?!..¡NOS ORDENARON NO TRABAR CONTACTO!

Zim:Hehehe si claaro...¡GIR, UNA ORDEN DE TACOS POR CADA BLANCO DERRIBADO!

Gir:¡WUUUU! - sin esperar mas ordenes apunta su arma contra dos cazas que perseguian a una cañonera y destruye a uno haciendolo volar en pedasos - ¡TAACOOS!

Zim voltear hacia Tanny con una exprecion burlona - Te dije que el es especial - aunque ella no parese dibertirse con la broma.

Tanny:Vas a hacer que nos maten..."Opresor" aqui voot 2263 imposible mantenerse en la periferia trabamos contacto por 210 apoyaremos a las cañoneras.

Opresor:** Voot 2263 despues explicara porque desobedecio una orden directa...ahora dirijase a 209 y escolte al quinto escuadron.**

Zim:¿Ese era Sklud?Hahahaha...dile que escoltaremos a sus estupidas cañoneras - mientras dispara una certera rafaga contra la cavina de otro caza y este comienza a alejarse de forma inerte hacia el espacio, mientrastanto en la torreta Gir ser divertia a lo grande pues el no veia a cazas enemigos atacandolos, sino a tacos boladores que les lansavan salsa

Tanny:Enterado "Opresor" dirigiendonos a 209...en formacion con el quinto escuadron.

Lider de escuadron:Voot 2263 aqui Lider 5 cubranos mientras nos acercamos al blanco.

Zim:Parese que van por esa fragata - una de las naves escolta del crussero de batalla que lideraba el ataque de los Vort.

Tanny:Enterado lider 5 los cubriremos.

Gir:¡Bienen mas tacos! - el pequeño robot tenia razon tres cazas Vort se acercaban hacia ellos liderados por un caza en color dorado, sin duda se trataba de un As.

Zim:¡Enemigos a las 6! ¡Gir dales contodo!

Gir:¡TACOTACOTACOTACOTACO!- el pequeño estaba euforico mientras disparaba contra sus atacantes y el retroseso de cañon solo lo emocionaba mas - ¡MAS TACOS PARA MI! - uno de los caza explota de forma expetacular, pero los otros no renuncian a la caceria, el lider enemigo tal ves imprecionado por lo sucedido a su compañero decide acabar con aquel artillero, tres certeros disparos impactan la torreta destruyendola al intante y un Gir chamuscado y humeante cae cerca de Zim -¿Ya puedo comer mis taquitos?

Zim:Diablos, ¡Mimi atiende a Gir! - las alarmas de seguimiento se actiban y eso no es bueno - nos estan fijando como objetivo - varias detonaciones afirman sus palabras mientras maniobra la nave para no ser un blanco facil - Tanny diles a las estupidas cañoneras que se alejen.

Tanny: Lider 5 prosiga sin nosotros los retendremos todo lo que podamos.

Lider 5:Enterado 2263 buena suerte.

Zim:La suerte es para los aficionados, mostremos a estos Vort el significado de la palabra SUPERIOR. - Zim jala el timon de mando hacia atras mientras pone los motores en reversa haciendo que los cazas lo pasen de largo siendo ahora el quien los persigue - HAHAHAHAHA MUERAN ESCORIAS VORTIANAS - uno de los cazas es alcansado por los disparos de Zim y explota como petardo, sin dejar de disparar toma como blanco a segundo y este comiensa despedasarse a medida que es acribillado sin piedad hasta que finalmente explota.

Lider 5:2263 tenemos un caza a las 6 solicitamos apoyo.

Tanny:Enterado lider5 dirijanse a su objetivo nosotros iremos por el caza.

Zim:¡Es el As! - una siniestra sonrisa se dibuja en la cara de Zim - al fin un digno trofeo - acelerando al maximo Zim entra por detras del caza con sus armas llameantes con la intencion de acribillarlo - tal ves seas rapido ¡PERO NADA SE COMPARA A LA MANIOBRABILIDAD DEL CRUSERO VOOT IRKEN! - el Vort intenta esquivar los disparos pero recibe mas y mas impactos y sin importar cuantas fintas haga Zim no suelta a su presa ejerciendo mas precion con cada rafaga, trosos del fiselaje salen despedidos en todas direcciones y de pronto se ve un desteyo cerca de la cavina y el caza deja dehacer maniobras - estas acabado - una ultima rafaga y el caza cae hacia el planeta envuelto en llamas.

Tanny:Lider 5 informa que la fragata se retira ...¿junto con el resto de las naves?...¿ganamos?

Zim:Tan facil...no , no lo ceeo. - el no estaba convencido, ya habia visto esta clase de tacticas en los Vort primero su avanzada causaba estragos y cuando su enemigo estuviera devil una segunda oleada terminaba el trabajo.

Tanny:Ruptura del hiperespacio, naves Vort entrando.

Se tratava de dos superdestructores clase nova y uno de ellos ya tenia su inmenso Macrocañon listo y apuntando a una fragata Irken , el disparo del cañon ilumino por un segundo la negrura del espacio y si no fuera por la habilidad de los pilotos de la fragata hubieran perdido mucho mas que todo su costado izquierdo.

Tanny:¡El Cazador!

Zim:Esos dos nos van a matar...Tanny comunicame con el puente de "El Opresor"

Opresor:Adelante voot 2263.

Zim:¡Comunicame con Sklug rapido!

Sklug:Aqui el almirante Sklug identifiquese piloto.

Zim:Sklug soy Zim , tu estuviste en los enfrentamientos de las lunas de Mirsea ¿recuerdas como derrivamos a aquellos tres?

Sklug:¿Zim?..Te refieres a la operacion "Rayo Negro".

Zim: Exacto yo sere el "Mensajero" y tu la "Dona".

Sklug:Enterado.

Tanny:¿Porque somos "el Mensajero"

Zim:Porque la unica forma de destruir un superdestructor es destruyendolo desde dentro y provocar una reaccion en cadena.

Tanny:¿Y porque ellos seran la "la dona"?

Zim:Porque la otra forma es con fuego sostenido de varias naves a quemaropa - dicho esto Zim pilotea el voot dentro del Macrocañon de la nave que acaba de disparar y acelera a fondo pues sabe que el arma esta recargandose - ¿Tanny ves el boton rojo? Cuando te de la orden oprimelo. - atraves del inmenso cañon se ovserba una luz y el fin de esta locura - vienvenidos a la camara de recarga - cientos de soldados, ingenieros y personal Vort se quedaron atonitos al ver un voot dentro de la nave y antes de que Tanny reaccionara Zim oprimio el boton rojo disparando un misil de detonacion programada hacia el reacton nova del cañon, que podia generar tanta energia como una estrella pequeña.

Zim:¡SKLUG, ESTA HECHO TU SIGES!

En el espacio toda las naves Irken que quedavan abrieron fuego contra el segundo superdestructor provocandole severos daños y varios incendios de proa popa dejandolo inoperativo y flotando a la deriva, en cuanto al primero solo se diviso una segadora luz desde el centro de la nave y despues desaparecio en una colosal explocion como si una estrella acabara de morir. La batalla habia acabado.

**Puente de mando del Opresor**

Toda la trupulacion festejaba en grande pues de un seguro desastre pasaron a una aplastante victoria.

Ingeniero de comunicaciones:Almirante Sklug el resto de las naves Vort entraron al hiperespacio y se retiraron, los cazas vuelben junto con las cañoneras, la fragata "El Cazador"se retira hacia el astillero escoltado por "El Vigilante"¿Sus ordenes?

Sklug:Que la flota se reagrupe y que el"Su Voluntad" apoye a "El Vigilante" e inicien las labores de salvataje en "El Cazador", ¿alguna noticia del voot 2263?

Ingeniero:Si señor al pareser fueron alcansados por la explocion del superdestructor y piden ser remolcados abordo.

Sklud:Que una cañonera los traiga cuanto antes, tienen mucho que explicar.

**Mientras tanto flotando en el espacio entre los restos**

Zim:Enterado "Opresor" no iremos a ninguna parte, ya vienen por nosotros - al decir esto miro a Tanny que solo lo ovserbaba con sus ojos entreserrados y llena de enojo.

Tanny:Dijiste que yo oprimiria el boton rojo.

Zim se limita a solo sonreir, no le responde, solo ovserba toda la destruccion que habia causado, de verdad que estaba orgulloso cinco cazas y un superdestructor, jamas dejaba de asombrarse a si mismo.

De su bolsillo Tanny saca la tarjeta de datos y la ovserba llenade esperanza - Pronto todo sera mejor, en cuanto llegemos te entregare al almirante - pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Zim se la arrebata dejandola perpleja y viendo sus manos vasias.

Tanny:¿Pero que estas haciendo?

Zim:Veo que siges igual de ingenua que antes soldado - La exprecion en su rostro lo delatava, el estava tramando algo, pero no podia dejar que la ingenuidad de Tanny lo echara a perder.

Tanny:¿De que estas hablando?

Zim:Ya lo veras, Mimi piratea la base de datos del "Opresor" y busca entre los tripulantes cuantos soldados de elite e invasores sigen en activo, y dame sus registros de misiones y tambien el de todas las cañoneras incuyendo a sus tripulantes, y una lista de todas las naves que integran la flota hasi como su condicion de batalla y carencias.

Tanny:Zim esa es informacion clasificada, si te descubren te lanzaran por una escotilla.

Zim:"Nos" lanzaran por una escotilla, si fueras invasor sabrias que "tienes que estar un paso adelante de todo en todo momento", ademas muy posiblemente te salbe la vida con esta jugada solo sigeme el juego y no digas nada - años de mentiras y mas mentiras y engaños por parte de sus superiores, solo sirvieron para que Zim desaroyara un clase de sexto sentido contra el engaño y esta ves estava seguro que algo no cuadrava - presta atencion Tanny pronto veras como se doblega a un almirante a tu voluntad.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, espero les haya agradado la batalla en el espacio, tarde un poco en visualisarla y escrivirla, esta es la primera ves que escrivo algo hasi y si tienen alguna sugerencia no dejen de comentar. Ha y siguiendo el ejemplo de otros fics, al final de cada relato pondre algunas referencias de este universo caotico y azotado por la guerra que cree para este fic de Invasor Zim, hasi que hasta la proxima.

Cañonera de salto

Estas aeronaves de fabricacion Irken fueron husadas en un principio para el apoyo aire-tierra , no son tan rapidas como un caza pero estan mucho mejor artilladas, con una torreta armada con dos ametralladoras Blarch y un cañon Suren en cada costado y un infame cañon Condenacion capas de atravesar cualquier blindaje bajo la naris esta mas que preparada contra casi cualquier enemigo. Su bodega de carga puede transportar hasta 12 soldados totalmente equipados y queda suficiente espacio para mas pertrechos en sus gabetas. Su tripulacion conciste en un operador de comunicaciones y radar, un artillero que opera ambas torretas laterales y un piloto que capitanea la nave y controla el cañon condenacion. Devido a su practicidad, durabilidad y adaptavilidad a cualquier teatro de operaciones, las cañoneras de asalto son asignadas a los cuerpos de elite para una rapida insercion y extraccion de territorio enemigo.


End file.
